


Now I think I've got it right (with you)

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Series: Our lives are stories, waiting to be told (Choni) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl sings for Toni, F/F, Mentions of Jason Blossom, aka Cheryl's turn of opening her heart, fluff and too many emotions, good girlfriends who are there for each other, mentions of Clifford Blossom's A+ parenting, mentions of Penelope Blossom's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: The morning after singing to Cheryl and saying she loved her for the first time, Toni wakes up alone.When Cheryl comes home, she was something she needs to say. But first, she wants to repay her girlfriend by singing something that conveys her feelings, just like she did last night.





	Now I think I've got it right (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "All I Know" by Beth Crowley. 
> 
> This is mostly fluff but just like everything I do when I should be sleeping, it got out of hand.

Toni woke up feeling cold, which didn't make sense to her since she could feel the weight of the blankets over her. Then she realized she was alone in the bed and understood the lack of warmth. It had been over a month since Cheryl kicked out her mother and invited Toni to stay with her and they fell asleep together every night, tangled in each other, finding comfort in their shared warmth, a silent reminder that they were safe.

Just to be sure, she opened her eyes to double-check but Cheryl was nowhere to be seen. Instead of the warm girlfriend she was looking for, she found a small note written in said girlfriend's handwriting.

'I had to run an errand that can't be postponed. Breakfast is in the oven if you're hungry. Text me if you go out, we still need to talk when I get back.

xoxo, Cheryl Bombshell'

The worry was replaced by love at the obvious thoughtfulness behind the note before turning into nervousness at the words ' _ we need to talk _ ', because no matter the circumstances those words always induced stress. But that vanished when she saw there was something else at the foot of the note. It looked written over itself, like the first time it had been too light and wasn't visible enough so it had to be inked over again.

'PD: I love you, TT.'

The smile that Toni didn't even bother to fight was wide and bright and stayed the same while she got dressed and went downstairs. When she checked the oven and found scrambled eggs and toast with orange jam, her favorite, her smile only turned even wider, yet softer and warmer at the domesticity of the whole situation.

Last night, she said she was in love with Cheryl, and Cheryl said it back when she thought she couldn't hear it. But today she wrote it for Toni to see. She made it more permanent, something Toni could (and would) keep to reassure herself it was real.

She ate slowly and was just putting the dishes on the sink when she heard the door open, but she started rinsing and waited for Cheryl to find her. Sure enough, barely a couple of minutes later she was being hugged from behind and felt her girlfriend rest her head on her shoulder.

"Morning, beautiful. But it only turned into a  _ good _ morning now that you're here."

Toni didn't need to see it to know her girlfriend was rolling her eyes but smiling softly anyways. She loved it when Toni was corny and flirty and made no secret of it.

"You charmer. Sorry I left you alone this morning, I had to do something that couldn't wait. But don't think that made me forget about the talk we still need to have."

They both smiled soft and tentatively, even knowing the other couldn't see..

"So I read in your note, princess. It was something good to wake up to. not as good as yourself but I'll take what I can get."

Cheryl's arms tensed around Toni, who frowned worriedly at the reaction.

"Right. The note. About that..."

Now Toni simply panicked.

"Oh. I mean, it didn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. Just, we can pretend neither of us said anything-"

Cheryl rubbed Toni's arm, quickly calming her down and stopped what was about to turn into rambling.

"Shh, don't worry about that, honey. I did very much mean it. I love you, Toni."

Only then did Tony truly relax, melting into the loving ( _ loving! _ ) embrace of her girlfriend, who continued talking once she made sure the shorter girl was at ease again.

"I just think that you had your turn last night so it's only fair I get mine now."

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes. I'd like to sing to you. For you. If you want."

Toni's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. She just quickly nodded while she took a moment to find her words. She knew how self-conscious Cheryl was about her voice thanks to her mother, and it had only gotten worse since Jason's death, because he was the only one Cheryl sang in front of. And now she was offering to sing to  _ Toni _ , and her chest felt filled with happiness and love.

"Yes, Cheryl. If you're sure, I'd love to hear you sing."

A nod against her shoulder was all the warning she got before she started humming and then she was singing and  _ wow, her girlfriend's an angel _ .

 

'I've been burned too many times,

I've made mistakes, but God knows I've tried.

Now I think I've got it right with you.

 

I can't say that I'm not scared,

I'm terrified of how much I care.

But I don't want to be anywhere

But here, with you.'

 

The voice that started tentative and unsure turned more confident and strong with every word yet it softened again with the last lines. Toni opened her mouth to say something, anything, but before she could she heard Cheryl whisper 'just listen now' before she continued.

 

'Who can say what tomorrow holds

Where I'll end up if I take this road

I love you, and that's all I know.

 

You trusted your heart to me,

I've guarded mine so carefully.

But the time has come,

To set it free for you.'

 

Still singing, Cheryl tenderly turned Toni around so they were face to face. Or, well, face to neck.

 

'And I wish I knew how long we'll have.

It's like you blink and so much time has passed.

At the end when my heart beats its last,

I will still want you.'

 

Logically, Toni knew this song had been composed far away from Riverdale, by someone who knew nothing of them or their situation, and certainly long before today, and yet it was almost a direct reply to her own words from last night. Like this was Cheryl's own promise to stay with her.

 

'Who can say what tomorrow holds

Where I'll end up if I take this road

I love you, and that's all I know.

 

Who can say what tomorrow holds

Where I'll end up if I take this road

I love you, and that's all I know.

I love you,

That's all I need to know.'

 

Cheryl finished the song and slowly wiped away the tears silently rolling down Toni's cheeks. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"My singing wasn't that bad, was it?"

It was meant jokingly, but the Serpent shook her head vigorously anyways.

"Not bad at all, beautiful. Your voice is lovely and I could listen to you all day. It's just- I love you. So much. And I guess I've only now processed that you love me back and I just can't believe how lucky I am. God, I love you, Cheryl."

Instead of answering, Cheryl pulled her closer and they stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each others' warmth and love, until Toni felt Cheryl sigh and pull away just enough to kiss her before breaking their embrace completely. She looked very nervous yet decided before she started talking.

"Good thing you love me or I'd be even more nervous to say this. And don't interrupt me, because you said many things last night and now I'm the one that has things to say to you.

The song I just sang... I skipped part of the lyrics. 'People come and people go', it says. I thought it didn't apply to us. Because I believe you when you promise not to go and leave me. And I have no intention of leaving you either. You were here for me when no one else was and even when I myself didn't think you'd be. You found me when I didn't dare to hope you'd look for me. And then you held me and kissed me and I knew I loved you then.

But it wasn’t until last night I realized I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you, TT. And it took me a month of living together to realize you’re the most important part of my life and that you already have every single part of me.”

Toni heard every word and committed them to memory. She could never forget this moment and the way it made her feel, like she was capable of doing anything, how Cheryl’s love made her float and filled her with a warmth she didn’t know she craved until she met her. She was trying to make her mouth work again to say so when Cheryl straightened herself before talking again.

“So, Antoinette Topaz, the person I love most in the world, will you marry me?”

And Toni, gaping like what she assumed was a very unattractive fish, only managed to produce a choking sound. Cheryl burst out laughing at the effect her question had on the shorter girl, who managed to close her mouth and instead cross her arms, waiting for the redhead to elaborate or, you know, explain a little (It took a while until her laughter subsided and she could do so).

“Not now, obviously, We’re in  _ high school _ . It’d be too rushed and ridiculous. But you love me and I love you and we’ve already promised to be there for each other and to never leave no matter what. And we never know what’s going to happen, especially in this cursed town.

It’s not like we need it to prove anything, I know, but I woke up this morning and the first thing I saw was you, sleeping and looking so peaceful, and all I could think of was ‘I want to marry this girl’ and ‘this is how I want to start my day for the rest of my life’. With you by my side.”

Toni doubted she could make a sound even if she wanted, a sensation like the summer sun on her skin coursing through her body while she processed the words, leaving her blushing harder than she ever had before. And then Cheryl was taking something out from her back pocket and- was that a ring box?

“Is that what the errand you just had to run was about?”

Well, at least her mouths still works, but it would be better if it actually consulted with her brain before opening because  _ that was not what she needed to say right now _ . At least Cheryl looked more amused than anything.

“Kind of. I had it custom made weeks ago but I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you. It wasn’t meant to be an engagement ring but it is a family ring, so I think it’s still appropriate.”

“Family ring?”

Cheryl nodded, staring at the small box with a nostalgic look on her face.

“Blossom family tradition. The day after our thirteenth birthday, Father gave Jason and I two rings and said the ring meant we were officially part of the family. It made us feel important, that we were part of something bigger. And when things got bad, or rather worse, they turned into a reminder, into hope that one day we would be part of a  _ different _ family and that it was all temporary and we’d get there.

And then everything went to hell. Jason’s ring was never found, actually. I guess Father took it and got rid of it, his way of saying Jason wasn’t his family. As if killing him hadn’t made that clear.”

It was obvious by the way she spoke she hadn’t intended to talk about this like that, but the look on her face also made clear that Toni wasn’t supposed to interrupt, no matter how much she wanted to surge forward and wrap herself around her girlfriend to shield her from the world that hurt her so much. It must’ve showed on her face, because Cheryl shook her head slightly, a silent but clear ‘not now’ that Toni would always respect.

“I almost got rid of mine too. But it held too much meaning for me to throw it away like that. Then I realized mine was truly the last Blossom ring. And I could turn it into the version of it Jason and I always dreamed about: the start of a new family tradition for a new, better family. I could make it into what we used to want and need. A new beginning of sorts.”

A broken sob was all Toni managed to produce but Cheryl seemed to take it the wrong way, shoving the box back in her pocket, frowning regretfully and trying to apologize, thinking she had said the wrong thing. Toni was having none of that, slowly grabbing Cheryl’s arm and making her pull out the box again, which she carefully took from her, and kissing her knuckles before intertwining their fingers.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you. That was never in doubt. Someday we will get married because I can’t imagine a future that doesn’t have you in it. And yes, I’ll wear the family ring if you want me to. I think what you’re doing is brave and beautiful and will be good for you, and I’m very glad you’re allowing me to be part of it.”

Cheryl laughed, leaning down and forward until their foreheads touched.

“Part of it? Toni, you are my new beginning, my better family and all I ever wanted and needed even when I didn’t know I did. You are the reason I’m brave enough to do this now.”

They stood there for who knows how long, simply basking in each other’s love, until Toni spoke teasingly.

“So, may I see this ring now?”

At least, it was meant to sound teasing, but turned out nervous and excited. In the back of her mind, she worried it wouldn’t be a good fit or that it’d be too unlike her to wear, but she knew no matter  _ how _ it looked, she’d always have it on her due to what it  _ was _ . And then Cheryl nodded and opened the box in Toni’s hand and she remembered the words ‘custom made’ and realized their meaning. Cheryl designed it herself, which translated into the ring being absolutely perfect.

A silver band that broadened and turned into a small square in one side, with a golden T in the middle of it with a pink gemstone in each corner. Then she looked closer and noticed that the T was actually made of pink gold that stood out thanks to the crystals, and what she had thought were simple lines on it was a snake, engraved to made it look like it was wrapped around it with the head resting on top of it. It screamed ‘Toni Topaz’, both beautiful and shining but also more complex and dangerous than you could see at first. She couldn’t find the way to express all that, but hoped Cheryl would know anyway.

“Wow. It’s perfect, Cheryl. I love it.”

“I hoped you would. I designed it trying to maintain the same style than mine but also trying to make it more  _ yours _ .”

She lifted her hand, showing the ring she always wore and that was indeed very similar to the one already in Toni's own finger, but with red gems instead of pink and a reddish-gold C.

“Also, I made sure it's very resistant to stress and the sides of the band are slim so when you punch someone you don't hurt yourself yet add a little damage.”

Toni could only shake her head and smile. This girl really did think of everything.

“Cheryl Blossom, you really are something else.”

“Something good, I hope?”

“Something  _ sensational _ .”

They both laughed at the already familiar words that meant so much to both of them.

“Come here and get your sapphic Serpent hands  _ on _ my body.”

“As you wish, princess.”

 

\---

 

“When you said you wanted me in your life forever…”

“I meant it. You and me, together for eternity.”

“That's a very long time.”

“I think it still won't be enough.”

“...yeah, you're right.”

“Of course I am.”

“Shut up or cuddle time will be over.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Their laughs mixed in a beautiful harmony that turned into a marvelous sound, just the way their love did create a story that would be remembered for eternity, never ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!  
> I know it's a little rushed and all but I couldn't help myself once I got the idea.


End file.
